The Secret Life of Kitsune Uzumaki
by Smori
Summary: Narutos a girl with a not-so-normal secret. She leads a double life as Kitsune Uzumaki, a singer. Kit is dating the younger Uchiha, Sasuke. Everything's fine until Sasuke shows up at Narutos school. What to do now? SasuFemNaru.ItaKyuu.FullSumIn. :On Hold:
1. Chapter One: Dating and Moving

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Comments: **Hehe. Wonder how many people will get mad at me for not updating the other stories and starting, yet another one... I've got really three I'm working on now. This, TPACBTHY, and WUBIB. This story is kinda off the show Hannah Montana, but not. It's got the idea from that show, but it's own stroy line.

**Chapter One: Dating and Moving**

A sixteen year old blonde female ran through the hallways of Suna High. The magazine in her hand plopped around as she ran through each hallway and passed each door. She reached the cafeteria, and ran up to a table where three others sat. The blonde female named Temari Sabaku, took a seat beside her blonde haired, bestfriend, sixteen year old male, Kyuubi Namekaze. Across from him sat his younger, blonde, fourteen year old sister, Naruto Namekaze. Then across from Temari, beside Naruto, sat Temari's fouteen year old, red headed, brother, Gaara Sabaku. Temari handed Kyuubi the maganize and said, "Page sixty-three." Kyuubi gave Temari a confussing glance, bt opened the magazine. Kyuubi smirked. "Read it allowed." Temari persisted.

"Okay, Okay. 'Fourteen year old, pop sinsation, Kitsune Uzumaki, is currently dating Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke has just recently began modeling, following in his brother's footsteps. How long will the Uchiha-Uzumaki relationship last?' I wonder too. Naru, what do you say?" Kyuubi asked looking to his little sister, who just pouted, and turned away.

"So Naru-chan's really dating that Uchiha-bastard?" Temari asked looking between both the Namekaze siblings.

"It's not like I want to..." Naruto whispered looking back at the three. "Ruka says it's better for both our publicity." She rolled her eyes.

"I think dating the Uchiha is going a bit far..." Gaara said glaring at the picture on the page where Kyuubi read from. It was a picture of Sasuke Uchiha with his arm around _Kistune Uzumaki's_ waist. "That bastard doesn't deserve you..." He hissed. Naruto put her arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"I deserve a real man, like you Gaara!" Naruto said wrapping her other hand around his neck, connecting both her hands. She leaned in and kissed Gaara's cheek. He gently pushed the girl away, while the older two blondes chuckled and 'aw'ed at the sight. Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna miss you Gaara..." She said with a small frown. "You too Tem..."

"Aww... Naru-chan!" Temari shouted jumping across the table, and hugging the girl. "Gaara and I will visit, and you'll send us tickets to attend each concert, right?" She winked. Naruto nodded and replied with an, 'of course'.

After school, Naruto and Kyuubi gave Gaara and Temari one last hug good bye, they were off in Kyuubi's red sports car. Naruto had her arm bent, her albow out the window, and her hand holding her head up. The blonde sighed as she got one last sight of Suna High and of her old life. Now she's be starting her new life. "Don't be so down in the dump." Kyuubi said glancing at Naruto through his rear-view mirror. "We'll still see Gaara and Temari on weekends when they come over, and at concerts!" Kyuubi said flashing his 'not-to-worry' grin. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. She sighed once again shutting her eyes, letting the cool wind blow though her hair as Kyuubi got onto the highway.

"So we're just meeting dad at the new house?" She asked keeping her eyes shut.

"Yup. He'll be there unpacking by the time we get there." Kyuubi explained to his little sister. "Konoha's two hours away from Suna." Naruto opened her eyes and glanced at Kyuubi.

"Great... Just great." Naruto said rolling her eyes. She didn't want to move, leave everyone, everything. Even if what she had there was small, it was her life... and she was leaving it.

Two dreadful and long hours later, the Namekaze siblings arrived in Konoha. When they foudn their new house, they gaped. The house wasn't huge, yet big to them. The three Namekaze's lived in a one story, two bedroom house, and this new house was two stories plus a basement. The house was a pale blue with dark ocean blue shutters. The front door was paint the same color as the shutters. From outside the house, you couldn't tell it even had a basement, but one inside the living room, there was a stair case you could go down into the basement. The house had four bedrooms, which was more than enough. There was one bathroom on the basment, three bathrooms on the first floor, and two more on the second floor.

On the first floor was the living room, kitchen, dinning room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The first bedroom is the bedroom Minato was moving into into. It was a king-sized room with it's own bathroom. The other room was a small single sized bedroom, they were going to use as a guest bedroom.

On the second floor was Kyuubi and Naruto's room. Kyuubi's room was across the hallway from Naruto's. Each has there own bathroom, walk-in-closet, and queen sized bed. Also on the second floor was an entertainment room, where Kyuubi would be spending most of his time, and a quiet study room.

The basement had a bunch of arcade games down in it. There were three couches down in the basement, facing each other almost forming a square. From the basement, you could get out into the back yard, which was cut off by a tall picket wood fince. The back yard was huge though. There was a swing set with three swings, a pool, and a hot tub. One outside in the back yard, you could take the back steps to go to the first, second floor, or back into the basement.

In the court the Namekaze's were now living on, there were only four other houses. The Namekaze houes is located on the far left, then the Shiranui household, then the Namiashi household, then the Mitarashi household, and then the Morino household. Minato had met each one already. They were Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino. Minato easily made friends with each one. All four of them happened to be teachers and Konoha High, the school Kyuubi and Naruto would be attending on Monday.

Genma Shiranui, nineth grade history teacher. Raido Namiashi, nineth grade math teacher. Anko Mitarashi, nineth grade science teacher. Ibiki Morino, gym teacher to every grade. Jirayia Sannin, who just happened to be their grandfather, nineth grade English teacher. Their grandmother, Tsunade Sannin, just happened to be the principal of Konoha High.

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as Naruto thought her first couple of hours in Konoha would be like. She got to meet four of her teachers, and she already knew the other one... Kyuubi would be driving her every morning... Their house was huge compared to the last one... Gaara and Temari were so coming over one weekend. Whether it was them coming over after a Kitsune concert, or what.

By Saturday, the next afternoon, they were pretty much unpacked. The house already had most the furishing in it, so they were settled. When Monday came, Naruto got a little frustrated. She didn't know she'd have to wear a _uniform_. How could Tsunade?! At least the uniforms weren't _that_ bad.

The colors were navy, white, and black. Naruto, being a girl, had to wear a white button down long sleeved shirt. Over the shirt, she had to wear a navy silk jacket with a small black and blue 'KHS' symbol over her left breast. She had on a navy blue skirt that went just above her knees. The shoes were black dress shoes, with white knee socks... Kyuubi's was pretty similar, except he wore dressy navy blue pants.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked into Konoha High, and just stared. Everyone had to be rich. The school was huge! Like that size of a stage Kistune has to sing on! So the two Namekaze's seperated, going seperate ways, but said to meet each other at lunch. Until then, Naruto was on her own.

---

_**A/N: How'd you like it? I hope it was okay... I've already got the next chapter done, but I wanna get some reviews first! If I get any... :( I'm really gonna like this story!  
TPACBTHY: It'll be updated in a couple days cause I'm almost done with the next chapter!  
WUBIB: Soon my reviewers... Soon...  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	2. Chapter Two: Friends and Teachers

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Comments: **Hehe. Someone told me that on the last chapter it seemed like a GaaraNaruto story, but I asure you... it's not. Gaara's just a protective best friend. He doesn't want Naruto, or Kitsune getting hurt. Now there is a little hint of NejiNaruto, but that's only because Neji starts to have a crush on Naruto. He'll fall for Tenten or Gaara... Which ever. If Tenten doesn't go with Neji, then she's with Shino. So couple choices are open!

**Chapter Two: Friends and Teachers**

Naruto made her way through the hallways of Konoha High. She was in the Freshman hallway. Naruto had gotten her schedule on Saturday. She was currently looking for Genma's classroom. Her classes were as the following:

_First Period: Genma Shiranui - History.  
__Second Period: Anko Mitarashi - Science.  
__Third Period: Jirayia Sannin - English.  
__Fourth Period: Lunch.  
__Fifth Period: Raido Namiashi - Algebra I.  
__Sixth Period: Ibiki Morino - Gym. **(1)**_

When she finally reacher Genma's classroom, she heard talking going on inside. She waited until she heard a silence, then knocked on the door. Genma opened the door and grinned. "Naru-chan!" He shouted greeting the girl. He went to hug her, but she put out her arms.

"Stay away." She warned glarring at him. Genma pouted. Yes, Naruto had only known the man a whole weekend, but she found out something... He was a _pervert_! Not only that, but he was gay and dating Raido. Eventhough he was gay, she wasn't going to get 'pervert germs' all over her. Genma was still pouting when Naruto got a look around the classroom. Everyone has looked up when Genma shouted 'Naru-chan!'. Some girls where giggling at Naruto pushing Genma away. Other were giggling at Genma for looking so cure when he pouted. The guys were starring at Naruto, or not paying attention at all.

Genma sighed, knowing he wasn't getting a hug. "Class, this new little girl is Naru-chan." He explained grinning.

"Naruto." Naruto corrected him. "I hate it when people call me Naru-chan." She pouted cutely, causing a bunch of people to 'aw'. She really did hate it when people, besides Temari, called her Naru-chan. Kyuubi called her Naru, but he was an acception too.

"Naru-chan, take a seat behind... HINATA-CHAN!" Genma shouted making the shy blue haired girl in the front chair, far rox over beside the door. "Hinata-chan, will you be a dear and show Naru-chan around?" Genma asked. The girl didn't speak, but gave a weak nod. Genma smirked. "You can take a seat behind Hinata-chan, Naru-chan." Naruto was gonna kill him if he called her 'Naru-chan' one more time.

Naruto took her seat behind the shy Hinata. The girl had short black hair with a smal tint of blue to it. Her eyes were a light lavender color. Naruto leaned forward and whispered, "Hi. I'm Naruto Namekaze." It startled Hinata, and she shyly replied, "H-H-Hinata Hyuuga..." It was a very very soft whisper. Naruto grinned at her. "I hope you and I become good friends, Hinata." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Y-you should kn-know... At this sc-school... There are th-those wh-who are popular, those wh-who aren't po-popular, an-and th-then those l-like me who h-hide all the time..." Hinata explained in a soft whisper.

"Aw come on, Hinata." Naruto said smiling at the girl. "I'm sure if you wanted to, you could get rid of that stutter and maybe come out of that shell." Hinata blushed again. "What do you say I help you?"

"Y-you'd do that?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Th-thanks Naruto." She whispered smiling.

After class, Hinata and Naruto compared schedules. They had all the same classes, which made Naruto happy. Once in second period, the two girls ran into two friends of Hinata. Their names were Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. "Hey Hinata, who's the blondie?" Kiba asked Hinata pointing at Naruto.

"Th-" Hinata looked at Naruto, who only grinned. Hinata took a deep breath and spoke again. "This is Naruto. She's new here... and a new friend if mine." Naruto glomped Hinata yelling 'You did it!' Naruto had only been with Naruto for an hour now, and she was gaining some of the blonde's confidence. When naruto let go of Hinata, the two girls looked to Kiba and Shino.

"You didn't stutter!" Kiba pointed out blindly grinning. Shino gave a small sweet smile. "So this blondie, is Naruto?" Hinata nodded. "Welcome to out little gang Naruto." Kiba said shaking the girls hand. "I am Kiba Inuzaka, and the quiet one over there is Shino Aburame." Naruto nodded. Hinata had already told her. "He's not shy like Hinata, just doesn't talk much." He whispered to the blonde who nodded and smiled.

Second period started, and Anko came into the class room. She began to call roll. "Shino Aburame?" The boy rose his hand. "Choji Akimichi?" A small, plumpish boy roze his hand. "Kiba Inuzuka?" Kiba waved his hand around in the air grinning. "Sakura Haruno?" A girl with pink hair rose her hand.

"One of the cheerleaders. Skinny ass rich girls." Kiba hissed out.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata raised her hand up a tiny bit. "Hyuuga Neji?" A boy, simliar looking to Hinata, rose his hand.

"Her cousin..." Kiba explained to Naruto who nodded. "He's a rich bastard... One of those popular people too." Kiba hissed in a low voice.

"Shikamaru Nara?" No reply. "Shikamaru!?" Anko shouted. A boy with brown hair tied in a pony tail popped his head off his desk. "Hello Shikamaru." Anko said. Shikamaru gave a little wave. "Lee Rock?" A boy jumped up and yelled, 'Here!'. He was pulled back into his chair by Neji, who was sitting beside him. "Good to know Lee... Tenten Rock." A girl seated behind Sakura rose her hand. "Ino Yamanaka?" A blonde girl seated with Tenten and Sakura rose her hand. Then a bunch more students were called out.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Stay away from them. Sakura and Ino are cheerleaders... Tenten, She may look like a chick, but she packs a powerful punch. He father's a personal trainer for many famous people. They're all rich." Kiba explained. "Then Neji and Lee are also rich. Lee is Tenten's brother. Neji, he's the most popular guy in our grade. He's also Hinata's cousin, but they don't get along very well. We'll introduce you to Choji and Shikamaru later. They're cool. Shikamaru's really lazy, but really really smart. Choji, never call him fat or you won't live to see tomorrow." Kiba explained smiling.

"Kiba, please don't talk in my class!" Anko shouted angerly causing the boy to flinch. Even Naruto was scared. Anko wasn't like this at home... "What do I saw about talking in my class room?" She asked the boy tappin her foot impatiently.

"N-not too?" Kiba asked nervously.

"YES! NOW--" Anko gasped when she saw Naruto. "Naru-chan!" She shouted, causing Naruto to sick down into her seat. Everyone looked at the blonde seated behind Kiba. "Your father didn't tell me you were starting today!" Anko said smiling. It scared the whole class to see her acting so nice to a student. _Maybe... She has a crush on my dad or something... Nah, she's dating Ibiki-san. It must be that I'm Tsunade's grandaughter._ Naruto chuckled mentally laughing at Kiba. "Welcome to the class Naru-chan." Naruto frowned.

"Umm... Anko-san..." Naruto said getting a 'Hm?' in reply. "Can you guys please not call me Naru-chan?" She whispered. "At least not in class?" She hoped Anko'd say yes and move on with class, but of course not.

"Why not, Naru-chan? It's cute!" Anko shouted excitedly. The whole class was now confused. Since when did Anko used the words 'chan' and 'cute' to discribe people... Naruto was a bit pink now because she was embarassed by Anko _and _Genma! Some of the students from this class were in her first period. "Alright class, this is Naruto Namekaze. If anyone hurts her, I'll be sure to personally send my boyfriend after you!" The whole class was scared then. Naruto knew Anko's boyfriend, Ibiki Morino, another one of her neighbors.

"What's so bad about Ibiki-san?" Naruto asked to her new friend Hinata. Of course, Kiba overheard and quickly turned around to the girl.

"You're kidding right?" He asked in disbelief. Naruto shook her head. "You're so lucky you haven't met the bad side of any of the teachers yet..." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Naruto... How do you know Anko-sensei and Genma-sensei?" Hinata whispered to the girl beside her.

"Oh," Naruto smirked. "Genma-san, Anko-san, Ibiki-san, and Raido-san are my neighbors." She explained to her friends. Hinata nodded, a little shocked, but it explained why the teachers were so excited when they saw the blonde in their class.

"Alright class." Anko said clapping her hands together tog et the class's attention. "Please get with your science partners, and we'll begin class." Anko said still in her happy, high-pitched voice which scared the kids. "If you don't remeber I'll read them off." Anko picked up a list off her desk. "Kiba and Shikamaru. Shino and Choji. Neji and Lee. Sakura and Ino. Hinata and Tenten." Anko went on listing names with other names. She turned to Naruto. "Naru-chan, you can join Tenten and Hinata until the other new student shows up in a week." Anko explained.

"Another new student?" Hinata asked allowed, not noticing at first. That cause her to blush. Anko nodded.

"Is it a boy or a girl, Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked hoping it was a boy. It was. She and Ino squealed.

"What's his name, Anko-sensei?!" Ino asked wanting to know the boy.

"I am not sure myself. I won't know untill the day he comes." Anok explained to the class. "Now get to work! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted back in her _normal evil_ _voice_ as Kiba called it. "Do pages fifty and fifty-one in your book!" Then Anko disappeared out the door.

"Probably going to see Ibiki-sensei." One girl in the class said to her partner. Both giggled.

"So Naruto, right?" Tenten asked the blonde. She nodded. "Well, I'm Tenten."

"I heard from Kiba-kun." Naruto said smiling. "He said that you and Lee were brother and sister, and that your father is a personal trainer. He also said to stay away from you because you 'pack a powerful punch'." Naruto quoted the brunett. Tenten just chuckled.

"He's only scared on Tenten because she beat him up once..." Hinata whispered to Naruto who made an 'o' with her mouth.

"So how did you Lee-kun end up popular, and you didn't?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm adopted... I've been living with Dad and Lee since I was five after my birth parents passed away, but I don't think Lee ever sees me as his sister. At school he kinda pretends I don't exist... At home, he only says hi to when when Dad's around..." Tenten said with a frown.

"Is it like that for you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking over at the girl. She nodded. "I don't get it..."

"Neji's father and mother died when he was just six. My mother died a year later when Hanabi was born. He lives with myself, my sister, and my father. My father only pays attention to Neji and Hanabi. Neji because he is the heir to all the money, and that's because he's the oldest. Hanabi because she's his sweet little girl..." Hinata whispered in a sad voice, almost crying.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan... Tenten-chan..." Naruto frowned. Then smiled. "If it makes you feel better," Naruto started. "My mother died when I was ten." Naruto said still smiling. The two girls softened their eyes when they saw Naruto smiling through her pain. "I really miss her, but I know she's watching over me. Hinata-chan, your mother is probably still watching over you. I'm also sure your father doesn't disown you... He just... doesn't realize he's doing it." Hinata smiled. "Tenten-chan, I'm also sure your birth parents are proud of you, watching over you... And for Lee," Naruto grinned. "He doesn't know what he's doing if he's ignoring you. Mayeb you should sit down and talk with him." The blonde suggested shrugging.

"Thanks..." Both spoke softly. Naruto only smiled, and they went to work.

After class Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino introduced Naruto to Shikamaru and Choji. "So what do you guys have next?" Naruto asked her new friends. She had her grandfather next for English, though she didn't tell them he was her grandfather.

"I have Jirayia-sensei next." Tenten said. Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru also had that class.

"We'll see you two at lunch." Kiba said waving goodbye to Shino and Choji who headed to Genma's class. Naruto found out that Shikamaru was also in her first period class, bu he was sleeping. That's why Hinata didn't introduce them. Naruto had lunch with all of them, because they all shared the same lunch. Fifth period, Naruto was with Tenten, Shino, and Choji. Then sixth period, she had class with Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba.

Naruto was now walking to English class with Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They got to class to find out Jirayia wasn't in yet. The bell rang and he still wasn't in class.

"Wonder where he could be..." One boy spoke to a friend of his. "He's never late to class."

"Maybe he got hurt!" A girl sitting beside the boy shrieked. "What is he died or something?!"

"He's probably making out with Tsunade or something..." Naruto mummbled under her breath. Only her friends heard her.

"Lemme guess..." Tenten said sighing. "You know Tsunade-sama and Jirayia-sensei too?" Naruto nodded while sighing at the same time. _If they only knew..._

"How do you know them? Neighbors too?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Psh. wish... " Naruto said rolling her eyes. "Grandparents..." She hissed under her breath.

"Ouch." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto could only smile. She hadn't seen Shikamaru talk much. The door busted open, and Jirayia walked in fastly.

"Sorry I'm late class." He said placing the black briefcase in his hand on his desk, and sitting down. "I say we start class with silent reading. I have paper work I need to do." The class nodded.

Naruto chuckled when no one, but like three people, pulled out a book. The whole class began talking to one another. Fiveteen minutes later, Jirayia shut his briefcase and stood up. "Alright class... Did anyone do their homework from over the weekend?" There was a reply of 'Yes' and 'No'. Jirayia sighed. "Okay then. Let's go over it..." Jirayia went to the chalkboard in the front of the room. "You were to do Vocabulary, section five if I am correct..." Jirayia said. There was a small reply of 'Yes' from those who did their homework. "Alrighy then," Naruto chuckled at that. Who said _'Alright then'_ anymore? "Who's laughing?" Jirayia asked looking around. Naruto was seated behind Shikamaru, Kiba to his left, and Tenten to his right. Hinata was seated behind Kiba. She sunck down into her seat, trying not to be noticed.

"Jirayia-sensei," It was Sakura speaking in her annoying preppy voice. "It was that new girl over there seated behind the losers." Sakura said pointing over at Naruto and her friends. Ino giggled along with Sakura.

"New girl?" Jirayia questioned. "Tsunade told me nothing of a new student." Jirayia amde his way to the back of the room where Naruto was hiding. Jirayia didn't know she was coming to Konoha High _today_. Naruto wasn't supposed to start for another week. That's why the other teachers were so surprised. Jirayia gaped when he saw the blonde haired girl sinking down into her chair.

"Well, well, well. Miss Namekaze, huh?" Jirayia asked smirking. Naruto frowned. Why couldn't teachers just call her 'Naruto'? What was so hard about that? Though 'Miss Namekaze' was better than 'Naru-chan'. She got enough of that at home. "What do you find so funny anout my teaching?" Naruto sat up in her chair with a nervous look on her face.

"Uhh... You said 'Alrighty then' and I found it funny." Naruto explained with a small smile on her face. Jirayia sighed.

"Stay after class if you will... Naru-chan." Jirayia added the last part smirking. Naruto groaned. Then she smirked.

"Okay. See you after class... Ero-Sannin." It was Naruto's turn to smirk now. Everyone was now confused.

"Jirayia-sensei's a pervert?!" One girl asked.

"I have to switch classes!" A boy shouted.

"Is he gay too?" Another girl asked.

"No, he's married to Tsunade-sama..." The first girl explained.

"Naruto!" Jirayia shouted angerly. The blonde just smirked.

"Is he really a perv?" Tenten asked whispering to Naruto. The blonde nodded.

"He writes porno books... Sad, I know." Naruto said shaking her head sighing. The other just laughed.

The bell rang and naruto waited till everyone was gone. She told the others not to wait for her, she's meet up with them later. "So... You started a week early, huh?" Jirayia asked taking a seat in Shikamaru's empty desk. Naruto nodded. "Could've at least warned me..." Jirayia said frowning. "Did you have to go all 'Ero-Sannin' on me?" Jirayia asked his grandaughter who chuckled.

"You went all 'Naru-chan' on me." Naruto said still laughing.

"Well, at least I didn't go all 'Kistune' on you." Jirayia said winking.

"Are you blackmailing your own grandaughter?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the older man. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't say blackmailing, my little Naru-chan," Naruto pouted at the nickname. "More like... You tell the students I'm _not_ a pervert, and I'll keep your secret."

"You tell anyone, Ero-Sannin, and you'd have to deal with Baachan, Dad, and Ruka." Naruto said smirking. Naruto usually called Jirayia 'Jiji', but she would sometimes call him 'Ero-Sannin'. Jirayia and Tsunade are Naruto's mother's parents. They're japanese and that's why she calls the Japanese names while she called her father and uncle 'Dad' and 'Ruka'. She also called her brother by a lot of names: Kyuubi, Kyuu, Kyuu-chan, Kyuu-niisan, or just Niisan. Another thing, whenever she meets new people, she always refers to them as 'san' 'chan' or 'kun'.

"Now who's blackmailing who?" Jirayia asked chuckling at what the blonde had said seconds before.

"I am not blackmailing you,_ Jiji_." Naruto said smiling. "I am threatining you." She said grinning. Jirayia just kept laughing.

"Go eat lunch." Jirayia said getting up from the seat he was in. "I have to go talk to Tsunade."

"You mean make out with her, right?" Naruto asked standing up, grabbing her bookbag.

"You know me all too well." Jirayia said smirking. He left the classroom, leaving Naruto alone. She grabbed the rest of her belongings and headed for the lunch room. Only problem... She had no idea where she was.

---

**_A/N: (1) - That's their real names. I know all their lasts names! Heheh.  
_****_SOO!? What cha think so far? I love it how the teachers treat Naruto! Heheh. Next chapter will be lunch, fifth period, and sixth period. Also, next chapter... Some people start to talk about Kistune at lunch and Neji begins to fall for our Naru-chan! TOO BAD BUDDY! SHE'S SASUKE'S! Well... Kitsune is... Kinda... lol. Review please!  
Time for my 'LOL'!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	3. Chapter Three: Lunch and Concert

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha model, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Comments:** Couples are SasukeFemNaruto, ItachaKyuubi, KibaHinata, NejiGaara, and ShinoTenten so far.

**Chapter Three: Lunch and Concert**

Naruto probably passed Jirayia's classroom three times before she decided to just give up. She'd been walking around twenty minutes now. There was only twenty more minutes of lunch left. She sat down on the floor, and leaned up against the wall. She leaned her head forward, then softy let her head fall backwards hitting her head on the wall a couple times. "Stupid school..." She muttered.

"Lost?" Naruto looked up at who spoke. It was that guy. Hinata's cousin. Neji, she believed.

"Yeah..." She said smiling, rubbing the back of her head. Neji put out his hand to help Naruto up. She grabbed ahold, and he pulled her up. "I've been looking for the lunch room..."

"Second floor." Neji explained. Naruto gasped.

"There's two floors in this school?!" She asked surprised. No wonder her grandparents were rich.

"Yeah," Neji said as if it was nothing. "Freshmen and Sophmore's classes are on the first floor. Juniors and Senior's classes are on the second floor along with the cafeteria." Neji explained to the blonde. Naruto made an 'o' with her mouth. "Want me to take you to the lunch room?" The feminine looking male asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'm Neji." He explained smiling sticking out his hand for her to shake it.

"Hello Neji-kun, I'm Naruto." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"I know." Neji said smiling. Naruto tilted her head in confusion, and Neji gave a small chuckle. "I'm in some of your classes." Naruto 'oh'ed at his statement. "I'm in your first, second, and sixth period, and I guess lunch." He said smiling.

"Really now?" Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, and my friends said they had some classes with you too. Lee, Sakura, and Ino are all in our science class. Ino is in our first period. I believe Sakura and Ino are in your third period. We all have the same lunch. Lee and Sakura are in your fifth period class. And we all have the same sixth period class." Neji explained.

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said smiling. "So Neji, you're Hinata's cousin right?" Neji nodded. "Why do you 'disown' her?" Neji glarred at the blonde. "Okay, okay. I'll save that question for another day..." She whispered to herself. The two stayed quiet after that. Neji finally got Naruto to the cafeteria, and the two seperated. Naruto quickly found her friends and sat down with them.

"Naruto!" It was Tenten who shouted. "How are you?"

"I kinda got lost, and had to get some help." She said a little embarassed. "What are you guys doing?"

"Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba are looking at that magazine..." Shikamaru said lazily. He had his arms folded on the table, almost asleep. Kiba and Hinata were on each side of Tenten reading a _Latest Hot News_ magazine. Shino was just kinda chillin to himself. Choji was munchin' on a bad of potatoe chips.

"What are you readin' about?" Naruto asked sounding interested.

"Did you know that Kitsune Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are dating?" Tenten asked the blonde. Naruto innerly frowned and outterly nodded. "So cute, huh?" Naruto tried not to sigh, and gave a small 'sure'.

"I'd so do Kitsune." Kiba said starring at the pictures on the page. Naruto shivered at the thought. "She's our age, hot, and man I love her eyes." Naruto gulped. "And her name, Kitsune." He growled. "She sure is a foxy thing." Naruto felt like gagging at this point. She decided to steal some of Tenten's food to hide the fact that she was nevous.

"What do you think about Uzumaki and Uchiha together?" Tetnen asked excitedly.

"I think the press should leave the life alone." Naruto said shrugging. "I mean, how would you feel if everyone wanted to get to know more about you an your boyfriend. Every second of the day, waiting at your door, trying to get a picture..." Naruto hadn't realized Tenten and Kiba with their blank faces.

"Naruto, you sure seem to have a strong point of view on this whole thing..." Shikamaru said lazily joining the coversation. Naruto blushed. Hinata then spoke.

"I believe the same thing as you do, Naruto." Hinata gave the blonde a smile, a true smile, and Naruto's nerves went away.

"I third that." Shino mummbled almost to himself. Choji muttered something but no one heard over the sounds of chips crunching.

"B-but... they're so cute together..." Tenten pouted looking back down at the picture. "If I was Kitsune, I'd die. Being with one of the Uchiha brothers!" She gave a lovenly sigh, and hugged the magazine.

"If Kistune was my girlfriend, I wouldn't let her go for a second!" Kiba shouted excitedly. Naruto only starred in discust. Kiba was cute... but no. Just no. Then she wondered if Kiba would still like Kitsune, if he knew she was her.

"If Kitsune was my girlfriend," Shikamaru started. This caused Tenten and Hinata to stare at Shikamaru. He never talked about liking the superstar before. Even Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were looking at the genius. "I would treat her better than that Sasuke Uchiha does..." He whispered. Naruto felt like cupid just shot an arrow through her heart. She didn't like Shikamaru, but the fact that someone would actually have the guts to say something against Sasuke amazed her. Tenten 'aw'ed at the boy while Hinata gave him a small smile.

"I think Shika and Kistune would be a better couple than Kiba and Kitsune." Tenten said causing Kiba to wine.

"Why? A lazy deer and a sexy fox, or a hot dog and a sexy fox?" Kiba asked girnning. Tenten and Naruto sighed rolling their eyes. Shino and Shikamaru did the same thing, minus the sighing.

The bell rang for lunch to end, so Naruto, Tenten, Shino, and Choji headed to math class together. Now Naruto loves math. Also, Algebra came easy to her. Another reason she couldn't wait to get to math class is because Raido's the Algebra teacher. Out of all the neighbors, he was the nicest and not a pervert. Naruto did understand how he wasn't because he was dating the second world's biggest pervert. Jirayia was on top of that list. Raido was just quiet, calm, and nice. Genma was loud, annoying, and perverted. Anko was loud, nice, and sometimes mean, so she saw. Ibiki was just... Ibiki. Naruto swore he was a girl because his moods changed so much. Anko did too, but she is a girl! Ibiki was nice one moment, mea the next, then loud, and it kept changing. It was only around Anko he stayed in one state of mind, loveable. It was a scary sight, Naruto had to admit though she loved her new neighbors.

As Naruto, Tenten, Shino, and Choji made their way off the stairs on to the first floor, Naruto was attacked by a blonde blur, or so Tenten saw. "Naruto!" She shouted as Naruto was pumbled to the ground.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted red in the face. The older blonde boy had Naruto pinned on the ground. He gave her a huge grin and said, 'Hi Naru'. Naruto glarred at him, and quickly pushed the boy away. She dusted the dirt off her skirt, and then turned to her brother. "You could've said hi another way, ya know." She said in monotone. Kyuubi only chuckled.

"I know." Kyuubi glanced at Tenten, who was glarring at the boy, Shino, who was just staning there, and Choji. "You all Naru's friends?" Kyuubi asked walking infront of them. "I'm Kyuubi Namikaze." He stuck out his hand to Tenten.

"Tenten... Rock..." Tenten said a little unsure.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji said with a smile. "The silent one's Shino Aburame." Choji pointed to Shino.

"I'm glar little Naru made friends." Kyuubi said ruffling the blonde's hair, who pushed him away. He only chuckled. "See you after school Naru!" Kyuubi said walking off.

"Stupid Niisan..." Naruto muttered to herself stomping off.

"He was cute." Tenten said grinning. Naruto glarred at her, and Choji chuckled.

"No... He's annoying." Naruto muttered to herself.

Naruto's fifth period class was quite fun for her. She couldn't stop laughing at the popular girl, Sakura. She was so stupid when it came to math! Naruto found it halarious. The girl thought she was better than everyone else, but couldn't figure out a small mathmatical problem. Radio was a very good teacher, Naruto thought. He was also the only teacher not to call her 'Naru-chan' so far. That made her like him even more.

Sixth period, Gym with Ibiki. In her class she knew Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee. Naruto thought Ibiki made a good gym teacher. He sure was strict though. Couldn't the man lighten up, just a bit?

The next week of school was pretty much the same. Naruto got to know her new friends better. Kyuubi even made some new friends. There was Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. Kyuubi told her that Deidara and Sasori were gay, and Kisame was straight. They were okay, except Deidara was too much like Kyuubi for Naruto to handle. One Kyuubi was hard enough.

Today was Friday. Naruto had just got home from school and was getting ready for a concert. Kitsune was performing in Konoha today. Best part was that Termari and Gaara were going Worst part was earlier thatday during lunch.

_---Earlier That Day---_

_Naruto sat between Tenten and Hinata at lunch. Kiba was beside Hinata, and Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji were across from them. Tenten was extra excited that day, and said she'd tell eveyone why at lunch. When lunch came, Naruto wasn't too excited._

_Tenten pulled two tickets out of her pocket and handed one to Hinata, and one to Naruto. Both girls looked at the ticket. Naruto gasped. On the ticket it said, 'Kistune Uzumaki' in big letters at the top. The tickets were floor seats, and very close to the front. Hinata was surpsired as well as Naruto._

_"You two are coming with me tonight!" Tenten said happily. Hinata, of course, said she's go, but Naruto couldn't. She was the show._

_"I can't go..." Naruto whispered placing the ticket infront of Tenten, who gasped._

_"HOW CAN YOU TURN DOWN KITSUNE UZUMAKI TICKETS?!" Kiba shouted at the blonde. Naruto only chuckled, and then tried to explain._

_"I'm busy tonight. Maybe if you'd told me soon..." She about the 'sooner' thing, but she was busy tonight. Tenten sighed._

_"If you're not going... Shika or Kiba?" Tenten asked smiling. Kiba glarred and Shika, who just shrugged. "Hmmm... I pick, both!" Tenten shouted pulling out another ticket. Kiba gasped, and grabbed the ticket._

_"Why'd you have an extra?" Shikamaru ashked a little confused. Tenten smiled._

_"I thought Kyuubi could go," She said blusing, and Naruto sighed. "But since Naruto can't go, guess Kyuubi can't either." She frowned. Naruto knew Tenten had a 'thing' for her brother. It really bugged her too. If only she could tell Kyuubi was gay. Narut wondered how long it would take Tenten to fingure it out._

_"He's going to the concert, just I can't." Naruto explained smiling. "He's going with his new friends. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame." Tenten gwaked._

_"So Kyuubi's going?!" She asked excitedly._

_"Yeah, but he goes to them all." Naruto said laughing. Everyone looked at her, and wondered why he went to every since one of Kitsune's concerts. "He's got a free year pass." Naruto made up a lie quickly. Did they even have those?_

_"THEY HAVE THOSE?!" Kiba and Tenten shouted. Naruto just nodded. Tenten squealed._

_---Back To Present---_

Naruto didn't like lieing to her new friends, but she didn't know them _that_ well. Of cousre Gaara and Temari knew, they'd been in Naruto's life before she was Kitsune Uzumaki. Temari was the one who hlped with Kistune's name and her look.

Naruto quickly got dressed in Kitsune's clothes. She walked downstairs to he living room, and her father was waiting. "Come on, you know how Iruka is if we're late." Minato said smiling. Naruto rolled her eyes and nodded. _Fricken over-protective uncle-manager..._ Naruto cursed in her head.

The concert was going on at Konoha Square. A huge park in the center of Konoha. Naruto couldn't wait to perform there. In the park, there was a gaint dome. That's where the actuall concert was going to be in.

Once in the dressing room, _Kitsune_ met up with _Tama _and _Kai._ Temari was Tama, a brunette haired girl with green eyes. Gaara was Kai, a black haired boy with teal colored eyes. Most news people knew of them. They were in the magazines a couple times, only with Kitsune in the picture though.

Naruto was dreading the concert afterwards. She'd have to see _Sasuke_. Yes, the boy was cute, but Naruto didn't like him. Kitsune liked him, but Naruto didn't. Tama and Temari both loved Sasuke, and niether Gaara nor Kai did. Gaara didn't care if he was in costume or not, he didn't want anyone to hurt the girl who was more of the sister than his own sister.

Now Naruto thought being with Sasuke was bad after the concert. To bad she had no clue of four teens' plans to sneak in an see Kitsune Uzumaki.

---

**_A/N: YAY! TSLOKU (The Secret Life of Kitsune Uzumaki) has been updated! XD I dunno how many of you reviewers like ItachiNaruto, but I started a story called 'Akatsuki' and that's the pairing... If you like SasukeNaruto and ItachiNaruto, read TPACBTHY (The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You). If you like SasukeOC and ItachiOC, read WUBIB (Which Uchiha Brother Is Better). Thanks for reading!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	4. Chapter Four: Manager and Boyfriend

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha model, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?

**Comments: **Couples are SasukeFemNaruto, SasukeKitsune, ItachiKyuubi, KibaHinata, TentenShino, NejiGaara/GaaraLee, LeeSakura/SakuraIno. Hints of NejiFemNaruto... and some others.

**Chapter Four: Manager and Boyfriend**

The was great. Kitsune got three encore and everyone was cheering for her at the end. Even Tama and Kai backstage were cheering... or at least one of the two. Kai was cheering for Kistune, just not outloud. Kitsune, Tama, and Kai walked to Kistune's dressing room with her 'manager', Iruka. Fans were shouting to Kitsune as she and her 'family' walked by. When they got into the dressing room, Kitsune sight. She pulled off her black haired wig, to reveal her blonde hair. "I'm going to take a shower. If 'Sasuke-kun' comes looking for Kitsune, tell him she'll be out in a minute." Naruto said smiling to the three.

"We'll outside if you need anything." Iruka said before taking Tama and Kai outside the door. Naruto grabbed the clothing that she was going to wear, and placed them beside the bathroom door on a table. She removed the clothes she had on, and went into the bathroom.

A brunette bun-haired girl peacked over the window edge. "It's clear." She whispered down to her friends. Carefully she climbed through the window. She landed softly. Next out of the window came another girl with short black hair. Then came a boy with black hair that was tied up in a pony tail; It kinda looked like a pineapple on his head. Last came a brown haired boy, who unlike the others, didn't come in through the window so softly. He landed with a loud 'bump'. Luckily, no one outside heard it.

"Are you crazy, Kiba?! Trying to get us caught?!" The brunette girl asked angerly whispering at the other brunette. He only grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Tenten." He whispered back. He took a look around and grinned. "To bad Shino, Shoji, and Naruto wouldn't make it." Kiba said with a small frown. The frown quickly disapeared and the boy shrugged. "Oh well, their loss." Tenten and the pineapple shapped haired boy sighed.

"Hey guys..." The short haired girl whispered shyly. "Listen." She pointed at the bathroom door. They all heard a shower running and a beautiful voice singing.

"She's singing in the shower..." Kiba said smiling.

"Pervert." The pineapple haired boy mummbled.

"Come on, Shikamaru." Kiba said smirking. "She's naked in there!" He exclaimed. Tenten glarred at the boy, then turned to the other female in the room.

"Hinata, please hit him for me." Tenten said gritting her teeth. "If I hit him, he might not wake up." Kiba yipped then quickly ran behind Hinata for protection, using her body as a shield. Hinata blushed at the fact the Kiba was touching her... His hands were located on her arms and his head was resting on her shoulder. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Hinata getting redder each second.

The shower stopped and the four paniced. "Hide!" Tenten said as the four scattered. Naruto came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waise, and another wrapped around her head. It was a good thing too because the four didn't see any blonde. Naruto was about to remove her towel when Tenten spoke.

"I wouldn't do that for your own saftey." Tenten said not moving from her hiding spot. Naruto jumped, covering herself. Tenten heard Kiba grown. Tenten stood up, sratching the back of her head nervously. The other three stood and Naruto turned around so they wouldn't notice it was her. The door opened and in came Tama, Kai, and Iruka.

"We heard a scre-" Iruka stopped when he saw his niece in a towel and four teenagers standing around her room. "SECURITY!!" Iruka shouted out the door. The four teens paniced again.

"No, Iruka." Naruto called to him. He turned to the girl. "Let them stay... I wanna have a personal talk with them. Take them to my other room while I get dressed." She said to the man. He nodded. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said to the four. The nodded and began walking out the door.

"Sorry about the whole 'sneaking into your room' thing." Tenten said to Naruto grinning nervously before she left. Once the four left with Iruka, Tama giggled.

"That was not funny." Naruto said to her friends scowing. "If I hadn't been wearing this towel," Naruto said removing the towel from her head allowing her hair to flow down. "They would've know I was blonde, then noticed it was me!"

"You knew them?" Tama asked confused. Naruto nodded. Naruto turned to Gaara who just stood there. Naruto coughed once, but he didn't get the message. She coughed again, and still nothing. "Turn around, boy." Tama said turning her brother the opposite direction. Naruto chuckled at the two siblings. Naruto put on her wig after drying her hair. She put on dark blue tight jeans and a black shirt with blue -what looked like- spray paint of it. Kyuubi came running through the door afterwards.

"You know, I just almost got caught by your friends from Konoha in your room." Kyuubi explained grinning. "I walked in and they just starred at me. I said, 'Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom' before running away." Kyuubi explained which caused the two girl to laugh. "So you're going to talk to them, Naru?"

"No." She replied. "Kitsune's gonna talk to them." She said grinning. "They will not know about this... They're nice and all, but Kiba and Tenten have sorta... a big mouth." Kistune said to her... Naruto's brother.

"Don't forget, Sasuke's supposed to meet your room to pick you up for your date." Kyuubi explained which only caused Kitsune to sigh.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Kitsunde said tossing her hands up in the air. "I guess I should go talk to the four before Sasuke get's here. Ga-Kai, Tama," Kitsune said almost messing up on their names. "Are you guys gonna join me or head home with Kyuubi?"

"I'ma head to your new home with Kyuu." Tama said grinning. "But first I'm gonna change."

"I'll stay.." Kai said glarring at the open air. In his mind, he was glarring at Sasuke. "I don't trust the Uchiha kid..." Kai mummbled to himself. Kitsune and Tama sighed, rolling their eyes. They loved Gaara-Kai, but both got to worked up over Sasuke. Kyuubi foudn it kind of funny. He always had this weird imagination of Gaara liking Naruto, though he denied it many of times.

Kitsune and Kai walked into Kitsune's other room. The four were seated in chairs Iruka has placed in the center. He was leaning against the wall watching the four. He was really reall watching them. Kitsune giggled when she saw how nervous they four looked, especially Hinata. _Poor child..._ Kitsune thought looking at the girl. "Iruka, I'll handle this." Kitsune said to her manager. He nodded and before looking, he gave the four one more not-so-good look. "Like I said, he doesn't bite... Glare, yes. Bite, no. But don't worry, he's just looking out for me." The four didn't speak. Kistune and Kai took a seat on a near by couch in the room. The chairs were located infront of the couch. "Now explaine to me and my friend as to why you were in my room... while I was showering..." Kitsune said putting her elbow on her knee, and her head apon her hand.

"We had no idea you were in the shower!" Tenten blurted out nervously. "We just really wanted to meet you!"

"But the naked part in a towel was a bonus." Kiba said with a smirk. Kai glarred at him and Kiba hid behind Tenten who just pushed him away.

"I don't get it..." Tenten said looking between the two 'black haired' teens. "You two are always together, but you say your not going out..." Tenten said, mostly thinking outloud. "Kitsune! You're not cheating on Sasuke with Kai are you?!" Tenten asked raising her voice. Kitsune bursted out laughing.

"No. No. I am not cheating on Sasuke-kun," Inner Naruto had to remind Kitsune to use the '-kun'. "Kai is like a brother to me, nothing more. He's just one of those over-protective people." Kitsune explained.

"He's very sweet, though." Kitsune explained hugging Kai.

"Not as sweet as I though, correct?" Tenten and Hinata gasped at the voice. It was the last person they expected to say that to Kitsune. It wasn't Sasuke... It was Itachi. Kitsune rolled her eyes. Itachi walked up and hugged the girl. "How's my future sister-in-law?" Kitsune sighed, ignoring the man.

"Itachi, leave her alone." Tenten squealed at the new person who walked in the door. It was Sasuke dressed in a very nice black tux. "Is he bothering you, Kit?" Sasuke asked using the nickname he had made up for her. Kitsune shook her head, and smiled.

"I'm fine, 'Suke." She said grinning at him. She had a nickname too.

"We should go if we're gonna make it to the party." Sasuke explained. Sasuke and Kitsune were going to a famous movie permier. Afterwards, they were going to their dinner... How could Naruto have forgotten the movie?

"Lemme just go get dressed and I'll be right out!" Kitsune shouted running out the door. This left Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba with Kai, Sasuke, and Itachi. Naruto's four friends from school sat the entire time unsure what to do. Leave? Speak? Stand up? Bow? Shake their hands? Squeal? Pounce them? What? Ten minutes later, Kitsune came back out in a sky-blue spaghetti-strap dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair down, and pulling her hair back a little on the left side, there was a glittery sky-blue hairclip. "You guys are still here?" Kitsune asked chuckling at the four, who only nodded. "Well, 'Suke and I are leaving... and Kai's going to the house with Tama," It wasn't a suggestion or anything, it was an order. She didn't want Kai or Gaara or whoever following her. He scowed with a light frown. "Itachi's... doing who knows what, so the only person here will be Iruka." She said with a smirk.

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" Kiba said standing up quickly. No one wanted to be left with Iruka when he was in his 'protective manager' state of being. "Thanks again for not busting us, Kitsune!" Kiba said smiling.

"Busting them?" Sasuke and Itachi questioned. Kitsune told them they didn't want to know. After Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba left... or ran from Iruka, Kai and Itachi left leaving Kitsune and Sasuke alone in the room to talk. "So Koibito, you ready to go?" Sasuke asked smirking. Kitsune glarred at him.

"Don't call me that, Uchiha." Kitsune said angerly. Sasuke snickered.

"I just can't believe that you hate me, yet you've been dating me, huggin me, kissing me for a couple of months now." Kitsune blushed, crossed her arms, and pouted. Sasuke thought it was a bit cute.

"I'm only dating you because of Iruka." Kitsune reminded him. "He said that it would be better for both our reps." She said once again. It was always her excuse. Both their familes know the relationship was false. It was the Uchiha brothers' manager and Kitsune's manager that got them to do this. Kitsune believed that Iruka only did this to get closer to their manager, Kakashi. She knew he had a thing for Kakashi. She also knew Iruka was gay.

"Of course you are, Kit." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. He didn't know why, but when he was around Kitsune... he felt different then he ever did around anyone else. He would never admit it to her face beacuse like she said, it was just for publicity. Nothing more.

His mother told him it was love, but why did it hurt? Kitsune hated his guts. Sasuke hated the fact that Kitsune hated him. He wanted to be able to open up to her and show his true self, but whenever he was around her... all her could do was blurt out retarded and stupid things. Kitsune hated him because she thought he was one of those rich models who only wants money, fame, and fortune. He didn't want all of that. He wanted to live a normal life, that's why he got his parents to enroll him in a public school, Konoha High.

**_A/N: YAY! I UPDATED IT!! XD I know I haven't updated in a while... that was because of writers block, spring break vaction, and no computer access! Sasuke likes Kitsune! Sauske's the new student going to Konoha High! Naruto's already going to Konoha High! What will Naruto do when she sees her other life's boyfriend?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... See you next time!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	5. Chapter Five: Business and School

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha model, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Couples:** SasukeFemNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. ShikamaruTemari. DeidaraSasori. NejiGaara. KibaHinata. ShinoTenten. LeeSakura. ChojiIno. . . . . . .Hints of... NejiFemNaruto. GaaraFemNaruto. ItachiHaku. SasukeIno.

**Chapter Five: Business and School**

Kitsune and Sasuke were sitting down at a fancy table in one of the best resturants in town. They had just gotten out of the premier, and Kitsune was hungry. After ordering their food, Sasuke decided to tell Kitsune about the school issue...

"Kit..." Sasuke said getting her attention. She looked over at him, not speaking a word. He knew that was her key for she was listening. It was better than nothing. "On Monday..." Sauske started a little nervous. Kitsune rolled her eyes. Since when was an Uchiha nervous to say something? She picked up her glass of water, and took a sip. "I'm going to school." Kitsune just nodded, still drinking her water. She rolled her eyes, everyone went to school. "It's a public school.You remember Kakashi, my manager?" Kitsune's eyes looked to Sasuke, but not her body. That got her interested. "He picked out the school. It's called Konoha High." Kitsune spat her water out at the Uchiha and shouted,

"What?!" Kitsune's eyes went huge. _No. No. No! This can't be happening._ Inner Naruto was mentally pulling at her hair and balling her eyes out. Sasuke wiped the water off his cheek and continued speaking.

"This is probably going to bring a lot pf publicity to me..." Kitsune rolled her eyes at that, and Sauske frowned. He hadn't ment it that in a good way. "I just wanted you to know that their will probably be more cameras all over us then..." He explained. Kitsune blinked. Had he told her because he was worried or something? "You're not angery at me are you?" Kitsune starred. Was he nervous? No way... 'Sasuke Uchiha' and the word 'nervous' didn't go together in the same sentence.

"I'm not angry... Just a little..." Kitsune thought for a moment. "...shocked?" _Yes... Shocked because you're going to the same school as me!!_ Sasuke only nodded, listening which again surprised Kitsune. Was he acting different or something? "Are you okay Uchiha?" She asked putting her hand on his head. She didn't notice Sasuke blush. _UCHIHA'S DO NOT BLUSH!_ Sasuke shouted to himself in his mind. He quickly hid his blush as well as he could by thinking of other things that didn't invole his 'girlfriend'.

"I am fine, Kit." Sauske assured the girl, removing her hand. "Know what's funny..." Sasuke said with a small smile. "We've been going out about a month or so, and I still don't know you're name." Yes, Sasuke knew Kitsune Uzumaki wasn't her real name. He'd learned that after two weeks of dating her. "I know you have one brother, a father, and your uncle is your manager Iruka Umino which doesn't help since he doesn't have your last name..." Kitsune didn't reply, she just smirked. "What color is your real hair and eyes?" He asked really wanting to know. Kitsune smirked. To make it seem as if he wasn't interested in her he added, "And what of Tama and Kai?"

"My eyes are really blue... Tama's eyes are hazel... and Kai's eyes are teal." Kistune assured him. "Though our hair is a differen color, which I am not allowed to give out to the public." She said with a wide grin. Sasuke chuckled softly. _That's good because I love her eyes... They're so beautiful..._ Sasuke told himself. He then realized what he was thinking and decided to keep talking to keep himself from thinking things like that.

"What about the three of your names?" Sasuke asked really only caring about hers. Kitsune shook her head saying 'No way, José' and grinned. "That's for us to know, and you never to know." Kitsune explained with a sly grin.

After the 'date' Kitsune was dropped off at Iruka's home, so Sasuke wouldn't know her real home. After every date, she was dropped off at Iruka's house. Once inside, She heard her family talking. She could tell Temari and Gaara were there too. Well, she could tell Temari was there and that ment Gaara was there. She pulled off her wig and walked into th living room where Kyuubi, Temari, and Gaara were. The three were seated next to each other on the couch watching televsion. "Where's Dad and Ruka?" She asked the three.

"Dad went home," Kyuubi said turning to the girl. "Iruka's upstairs, most likely asleep." He explained smiling.

"So, how was your date?" Temari asked turning to the girl. Gaara then too turned around to face the blonde. Naruto sighed and plopped down on the couch between Gaara and Kyuubi. Temari was on the other side of Kyuubi, leaning over him to hear Naruto speak.

"It was weird..." Naruto placed the wig on the coffe table infront of her. "...He wasn't Uchiha Sasuke today at dinner... It was as if he wanted to act normal or something... He was acting all nervous and eveything... He wanted to know mroe about me... THEN!" She shouted falling over resting her head on Gaara's shoulder. She muttered somethign into his arm that only Gaara heard. Gaara's eyes widened.

"That's it, Temari." Gaara said to his sister. "We're going to Konoha High." Kyuubi and Temari looked at one another then back at the red head. "Seems the Uchiha is going to Konoha High, as well." Temari's faw dropped and Kyuubi starred. He then questioned his sister.

"Naru... does that mean Itachi is going too?!" Kyuubi asked excitedly. Naruto glarred at her brother, and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to become friends with him and love him and everything! Oh Temari! You have to come to Konoha High now!" Temari giggled and nodded.

"Uchiha's not getting you too." Gaara said to Naruto. Naruto understood what he ment. The red headed had ment Sasuke already had Kitsune, and he wasn't getting Naruto as well. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry... He's not my type..." She explained grinning.

"You have a type?" Temari and Kyuubi asked in unison, turning to the girl who only chuckled. The two older teens looked at one another then back to the blonde.

That later Saturday night, Kyuubi drove Naruto, Temari, and Gaara back to the Namikaze home. Minato was already asleep in his room on the bottum floor. Instead of sending Temari and Gaara to the guest room on the first floor and Kyuubi and Naruto going to their rooms on the second floor, the four decided to all sleep on the four couches in the basement. Temari and Naruto shared the middle couch, Kyuubi got the right one, and Gaara had the left one.

Sunday morning, Gaara and Temari called up their guardian and uncle, Yashamaru. He said it would be fine for the two to attend Konoha High as long as they kept in contact with him every other day. When Gaara first came up with the idea to go to Konoha High, he knew his uncle would be okay with it. Yashamaru never paid much attention to the two as they grew up. He woke them up, sometimes fed them, sent them off to school, and that was all he saw of them. Temari and Gaara were only taken in by their uncle because their mother asked him to before she died. If not for his promise, the two would've been out on the streets long ago.

Minato introduced Gaara and Temari to their four neighbors - Genma, Raido, Anko, and Ibiki. Temari and Anko got along very well. Naruto quickly understood what her new friends ment by Anko being... mean. Now she wasn't mean like I'm-going-to-kill-you mean, but more like and I'm-an-evil-genius mean. Gaara didn't like the way Genma was always messing around with Naruto, didn't matter if he was gay and had a boyfriend. The man was number two on Gaara's list, right after Sasuke. Ibiki and Gaara got along because neither said much. Both were also very picky when it came to their loved ones.

Sunday night, Minato called up Jirayia and Tsunade - Kushina's parents - and explained to Tsunade about Gaara and Temari coming to Konoha High because of the Uchiha brothers. Tsunade understood righyt away. She put Gaara in the same classes as Naruto and Temari in the same classes as Kyuubi. Yet, what Tsunade didn't know was that she also put certain Uchiha's in the same classes...

Monday morning Naruto woke up not feeling like going to school. She through on a pair of navy colored jeans and a black and white diagnal stripped shirt with a pair of black converse. She really didn't want to go to school today. Sasuke would be there, but the plus side was the fact that Gaara would be too. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't reconise Gaara or his mood and atitude. That would be bad for her if he found out.

The four teens drove to school in Kyuubi's car. Naruto walked with Gaara to Genma's class and met up with Shikamaru and Hinata. Naruto introduced Gaara to two of her new friends, the only ones in her first period class. In the corner of the classroom, Naruto noticed Neji and Ino sitting next to each other. She kept reciving glanes from Neji. Then Gaara to noticed... That's when Genma became number three on his list and Neji was unmber two.

"Alright class." Genma spoke once in the class. "We have two new students today." He explained. The whole class started looking around. "One is Gaara Sabaku," Gaara glarred at the teacher who only chuckled. "And the second one is Sasuke Uchiha." All the girl in the room, except Hinata and Naruto, squealed. In walked Sasuke Uchiha looking the same as always in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke waved to the class, which caused most of the girl to faint. His eyes wondered around the class, looking at each student. His eyes fell on the four student - Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Hinata- seated on the far right. "Since Gaara is already seated... Sasuke, why don't you sit over there beside Neji and Ino." Sasuke nodded and walked to the seat Genma assigned him, his eyes never leaving the four. Something about them seemed familiar. He'd seen each other them somewhere before...

After first period Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Shikamaru met up with Kiba and Shino. Gaara remembered Kiba from the concert. He was the perverted one of the friends. Then Kiba too was placed on Gaara's list. Oh how sorry Naruto felt for the four people on his list. Well, three of the four. Once in class, the six sat down beside Choji, who'd saved them a seat.

"Class..." Anko started smiling which scared some people. "We have two new students today instead of one." She wasn't sure why Gaara had suddently changed to this school, but she didn't care that much. "Because we have two new students, Naru-chan." The blonde sighed at the name again. "You'll be staying partners with Tenten and Hinata... Our two new students, Gaara and Sasuke will be partners." Naruto mentally gaped. Anko did _not_ just do that. Did she have any idea that she was setting up the murder of a celeberty?! "And onto roll call..." Anko said with a smirk. "Shino Aburame... Choji Akimichi... Kiba Inuzuka... Sakura Haruno... Hinata Hyuuga... Neji Hyuuga... Naru-chan Namikaze..."

"NARUTO!" She shouted annoyed. Anko only smirked and cotinued, ignoring the girl.

"Shikamaru Nara... Lee Rock... Tenten Rock... Gaara Sabaku... Sasuke Uchiha... and Ino Yamanaka..." Anko took another look around then put her roll down. "Good, everyone's here today. Today you will not be working with your lab partner, but in one group of six and one group of seven. Think of it as a race. First group to finish gets extra credits on next weeks quiz. Group one will be Naru-chan, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. Group two will be Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shino, and Choji." You could here Ino and Sakura sighed at the fact that they were grouped with Choji and Shino. Naruto groaned when she and all her friends were placed with Sasuke.

"I figured it out." Sasuke said looking at Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "You're the four who broke into Kitsune's dressing room the day after her concert..." Hinata quickly blushed, Shikamaru sighed, Kiba defended that it wasn't him, and Tenten shouted, 'Hellz ya!'.

"You did what?" Naruto asked pretending to be surprised. Sasuke turned to her, examining the girl.

"You shoul've come Naruto!" Tenten said smiling. "You, Shino, and Choji missed a big night!" Naruto chuckled. She hadn't missed anything, but why not go along?

"I told you I had to do family things... Gaara here and his sister just moved into my house." She explained. Tenten 'ah'ed. She told them all that they were cousins.

"I find it weird that you all knwo my name, but I don't know yours..." Sasuke said smiling at the group of six.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten blurted out. "This is the perv who was looking at you girlfriend, Kiba." He pouted. "The lazy one is Shikamaru. The shy girl is Hinata. Blondie is Naruto. And lastly, red is Gaara."

_Naruto, huh?_ Sasuke asked as he examined the blonde. _She.. seems so.. familiar..._

"Let's get to work!" Naruto shouted changing the subject. "We've got to finish before the others!"

"Done." Shikamaru mummbled holding his paper up. Naruto blinked a couple of times then snatched the paper and began copying. Everyone else did the same thing. They were so gonna win with Shikamaru on their team.

Naruto couldn't believe she had _another_ class with Sasuke. She, Gaara, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru said their good byes to Shino and Choji and headed to Jirayia's class. Naruto really didn't want to be in another class with Sasuke. She wondered how Jirayia would react to seeing Sasuke in her class. He knew he was going to be starting at Konoha High, but like her he had no idea they'd be in the same classes.

Naruto thought for a moment... Sasuke said he was joining school why? He hadn't said... but there was that one thing he said that made Naruto wonder... _"You remember Kakashi, my manager? He picked out the school. It's called Konoha High."_ At that point, Naruto spat her water at the boy. She chuckled silently at the memory. It was those four sentences that stayed with Naruto. Kakashi, both Uchiha's manager. Iruka, Kitsune's manager. They had... a 'thing' going on. Neither would admit it, but neither would deny it. Then it hit the blonde, Kakashi chose the school Sasuke was going to! Kakashi would've told Iruka because of Kitsune! Why didn't Iruka tell her about it?! Iruka knew!

A tall tan skinned man with brunette hair and a faint scar across his nose sneased. "Bless you..." A husky voice whispered into his ear. He was pinned under a tall sliver haired man. The brunette could only blush as he and the man continued to kiss.

**_A/N: I hope everyone likes all the pairings that are going to happen. :) They might not happen for a while for some of them so if you want me to change any... lemme know. I know some people haven't been introduced much, like Kyuubi's friends, but they will be next chapter. Kyuubi's friends are Temari, Deidara, Sasori, Haku, and Maybe Kisame. Itachi's gonna eventually join their little gang. For the time being, Sasuke hangs out with Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Ino by the way. :D  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy  
P.S.: Please take a look at the poll in my profile!_**


	6. Chapter Six: Love Struck and Hard Ball

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha model, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Couples:** SasukeFemNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. ShikamaruTemari. NejiGaara. KibaHinata. ShinoTenten. LeeSakura. ChojiIno. DeidaraSasori.  
**Schedule and People:  
**_First Period: Genma Shiranui - History. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino.  
__Second Period: Anko Mitarashi - Science. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee.  
__Third Period: Jirayia Sannin - English. - Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino.  
__Fourth Period: Lunch.  
__Fifth Period: Raido Namiashi - Algebra I. - Gaara, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Sakura, Lee.  
__Sixth Period: Ibiki Morino - Gym. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ino._

**Chapter Six: Love Struck and Hard Ball**

Naruto couldn't believe her uncle, hiding this from her. It was now lunch and she had told Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji she'd be right back after finding her brother. Of course, Gaara followed her. He wasn't going to let her go off on her own.

What she hadn't expected was to find her brother sitting with an Uchiha. Not only was Kyuubi seated with Itachi Uchiha, but a few other boys as well. They were introduced as Deidara, Sasori, and Haku. Temari was seated on one side of Kyuubi and Itachi on his other side. Deidara, Sasori, and Haku sat across from them. Naruto found out that Sasori is Temari and Gaara's cousin and he's gay and Deidara is his boyfriend.

"So Kyuubi, this is your little sister?" Itachi asked examining the blonde haired girl. Naruto blushed looking doww. Itachi smirked and Gaara glarred. Naruto had to admit that Itachi was cute... It felt wrong to say since _she_ was _dating_ his younger brother... kindaish.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi-san." Naruto said pretending as if this was their first incounterment. Itachi nodded. "Kyuu, can I talk to you over there for a second?" Naruto asked smiling at her brother. He nodded standing up from his seat. "Gaara, just stay here with Tem." Naruto waved goodbye to Kyuubi's friends and dragged the boy away. "I think Iruka knew all along that the Uchiha brothers were coming to this school!" She whispered shouted to her brother who only shrugged. "Wait... How did you just happen to become friends with the man you have a crush on and get him to sit with your friends?" Naruto said changing topics suddenly. Kyuubi only chuckled.

"See what happened was..." Kyuubi started with a smrik.

_--Flashback--_

_Kyuubi was seated in first period with Temari, Deidara, and Sasori. Kyuubi smirked as only he knew of the new student today. He and Temari were the only two who knew. Because Temari too was new, his first period teacher assigned him to show Temari and the other new kid around._

_When Itachi Uchiha showed up at the door, the other students turned to Kyuubi and glarred. He acted as if he didn't care. "Hi, I'm Kyuubi Namikaze... You're... Itachi Uchiha right?" Kyuubi asked the boy who nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'll be your guide today." Kyuubi said with a wink. Itachi only chuckled._

_Kyuubi introduced Itachi to Deidara, Sasori, and Temari who also acted as if this was their first introduction. Durning second period... That's when Haku showed up. Haku was some loner boy in their second period class. As soon as Itachi was seen in their group, Haku joined. He was a major Itachi fan. Told the boy he had millions of his pictures everywhere._

_"Sorry Haku, but I'm not interested." Itachi said patting the boy on the back who had asked him out on a date. Kyuubi didn't like the boy/girl already. _

_"You're not into guys?" Haku asked frowning. Kyuubi mentally frowned, but his facial expression didn't change. Itachi chuckled._

_"I never said that, I'm just saying I'm interested in someone else.. from work." Itachi said with a smile. It was a real smile. Not one of those fake-Uchiha-modeling smile that Kyuubi had seen in the magezines... Not that he looked up the Uchiha brother's picture. "I don't even know the boys name, but I know he works with Kitsune Uzumaki's manager, Iruka Umino. He's Iruka's assistent or something..." Itachi explained softly. Kyuubi turned to Temari who starred right back at him. Both were mentally gaping but kept their cool. "He hangs around with one of Kitsune's friends... Tama. He's got black hair and blue eyes like Kitsune. I think they maybe related... Not sure. None of the photgaraphers that have caught him in photos know him name. Iruka won't give it to Kakashi, my manager and his boyfriend so I don't know a way to get it. Kitsune is dating my brother, but I would feel akward to ask her or her friends about him." Kyuubi, like Temari and Gaara, wore a costume too when he was with 'Kitsune', 'Kai', and 'Tama'. Kyuubi's name was 'Kyoto'. Not many knew it because he was always working backstage with Iruka and Tama. That's why Kai ad Kitsune were usually seen together._

_"You know Itachi, Kyuubi's uncle is Iruka Umino." Temari said with a smirk. Kyuubi turned to her, almost scared for what she'd say. "Maybe Kyuubi here can get his name or something." Itachi turned to Kyuubi who nodded slightly, still in shock._

_"I bet I seem like a retard or something... I have a crush on someone I've only talked to a couple times and I don't even know his name..." Itachi with sighing with a small blush. That made Haku, Deidara, and Temari squeal, and Kyuubi mentally squeal. When Deidara squealed, Sasori wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and pulled him tight. The others only chuckled. Kyuubi and Deidara knew how protective Sasori was... He muttered something about 'Not letting his Dei-chan be stolen by a model.'_

_--EndFlashback--_

"And that's what happened." Kyuubi said sighing. Naruto then too 'aw'ed.

"That means he likes you!" Naruto shouted excitedly. A few people who were close by turned to the squealing girl who blushed and smiled nervously. "So is... Kyoto gonna start talking to Itachi? Or is Kyuubi?" She asked with a smirk. Kyuubi looked over to the table of his friends. He shrugged.

"Not sure... but what were you saying about Iruka?" Kyuubi asked turning back to his sister, who thought for a moment.

"Uhh... I forgot. Oh well," She said waving it off. "I'm gonna grab Gaara and head back to my table. See you and Tem after school." Naruto and Kyuubi walked back to the boy's table. She said goodbye to her brother's friends before grabbing Gaara and walking away.

"Hey minna-san!" Naruto said sitting down at the table with her friends. Everyone starred at her in confusion. _Right... They don't know Japanese._ She chuckled sheepishly. "Hey everyone." She gave a small smile. Kiba 'oh'ed and smiled back.

"What did you and your brother talk about?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Tenten and Hinata too wanted to know. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji weren't paying much attention. Naruot chuckled and looked to Gaara. She knew he wanted to know too.

"Seems my brother has a crush on Itachi Uchiha." She said giggling. Kiba quickly turned away, joining the conversation with the other guys. He really didn't want to talk about gays right now. He didn't have a problem with them, but it wasn't something he loved to talk about. Tenten just 'aw'ed, and Hinata giggled. Gaara knew this already, he rolled his eyes.

"I do too!" Tenten squealed as Naruto and Hinata only starred at the girl. She was a crazed fangirl... Scary sight to see. Both suddenly felt very sorry for any famous star she liked that she may have or will run into. Even Gaara felt a _slight _bit a simpathy for the stars she'd run into...

"No, I mean he really likes Itachi for the real him. My uncle Iruka is Kistune Uzumaki's manager-" She was cut off by Tenten, of course...

"That man was your uncle?!" She shouted surprised how someone like Naruto could be related to him. He scared her that night at the concert! Naruto chuckled at Tenten's reaction. She had almost forgotten that Tenten, Hinata, Shika, and Kiba met Iruka. Bringing them home one day would be fun.

"You met him at the concert, I take it?" Both Hinata and Tenten nodded. Naruto shook her head. "He takes hid job to seriously..." She said softly. "Don't worry about him. He's a soflty at heart. Anyways, Kyuu's like... infatuated over the older Uchiha brother."

"And your not?" Tenten asked examining the girl. "Or at least Sasuke?" Narut shook her head. Of course not! Kitsune was only going out with Sasuke because of their managers! Of course, no one knew that. "Are you a lezbian?" Tenten asked in a serious tone of voice which made all the other guys at the table turn to Naruto. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"No." She anwsered still laughing, which made the boys turn back around to their conversation. "I just don't like those rich people... ya know?" Hinata nodded. "I prefer guys like Gaa-chan!" She shouted hugging the red head beside her. He only rolled his eyes.

"Are you and Gaara..." Tenten asked looking between the two. Once again, Naruto chuckled. "I'm taking that as a 'No'." Naruto nodded. Tenten caught on.

"So have either of you tried talking to your brothers?" Naruto asked, seeming random to the two girls. Both girls frowned. Naruto took that as a no. "Maybe I could talk to Neji-kun for you Hinata-chan... He and I got along on my first day." Naruto said smiling. Hinata couldn't help but agree to the girls help. "And then after I get close to Neji-kun, I'll befriend Lee-kun too." Tenten nodded. She liked this plan.

"So we won't be seeing as much of you then?" Hinata asked with a frown. Naruto hadn't thought of it that way... Hinata changed her frown to a small smile. "We have four classes together." Hinata reminded the blonde. Naruto smiled. "And you've got four with Tenten, as well." The blonde nodded. Then Naruto started to wonder how many classes she'd have with Sasuke... All five? Of she hoped not. Three was enough, and the day wasn't over.

The bell of lunch ended. Naruto, Gaara, Tenten, and Shino headed off to Algebra class. Naruto was relieved to find out Sasuke wasn't in this class. It was a sign that God still loved her, somewhat. She hadn't realized it before, but Lee was also in this class with that cheerleader, Sakura. Naruto noticed Lee starring at Sakura with those 'love-struck' eyes that Kyuubi had on Itachi. It saddened her to see Sakura completely ignore the boy. What kind of friends did Neji and Lee have? Not too many good ones...

Naruto was going to help Hinata and Tenten get a relationship backs, if it was ever there, with eachs own brother. She was also going to try and take Neji and Lee from the dark side, and change them. What Naruto didn't like finding out was that spending time with Neji and Lee would mean spending time with Sakura... Ino... _and_ Sasuke. Why did the cheerleaders have to covert Sasuke to one of them!

Naruto didn't like the fact that Sasuke was in her Gym class, her last class of the day. He was in her first and fifth! She'd have to see him in the morning and in the afternoon! Also in her gym class were Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Lee. In Gym class today, Ibiki decided to play basketball. He picked two captains, Naruto and Sakura, and let them pick their group.

Sakura went first. Of course, she chose Ino first. Naruto chose Gaara first, of course. Sakura picked Sasuke next, which didn't surprise Naruto at all. Next the blonde chose Neji, confusing him. Everyone picked until the teams were as the following... Team One: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten. Team Two: Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. Shino played as the reff.

"Okay Team. We're gonna win this game." Naruto said grinning at her team. They were huttled together, planing a stradegy. "Gaa-chan, you cover Uchiha." Gaara was pleased to do that, and Naruto knew it. "Hinata-chan, cover Ino." Hinata nodded, a small blush on her face as always.

"Hai, Naruto." She whispered with a small smile. Neji was surprised to hear no stutter. The others knew it was gone, or at least her shyness had gone done a lot. She wasn't completely brave, but then she wasn't the same shy little girl she used to be before Naruto showed up. What kind of scardy cat sneaks into a Kitsune Uzumaki concert? None.

"Neji-kun, cover Lee-kun." Naruto ordered. "Kiba-kun, cover Tenten-chan." Kiba nodded, but with a slight bit a nervousness in his eyes. He was gaurding Tenten, the same girl who had punched him... multiple times and it hurt. "I'll cover Sakura." The four nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Let's go team!" She shouted. Once on the court, Naruto made her way to Sakura. Of course, Sakura and Ino avoided the ball at all times. Naurto felt bad for Tenten, being stuck on that team, but she and Lee seemed to be working together.

Naruto ended up covering Sasuke with Gaara. It was quite fun for Naruto. Being able to push the Uchiha around without getting in trouble. She noticed a couple times that Sasuke would stare at her for a coupl seconds then look away. DId he know she was Kitsune already? Was she that obvious? No, there must have been another reason.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile everytime he saw that blonde. She was so hyper, so fun, so gorgeous. She and her red head friend were blocking him. He noticed the way they took him so seriously... so he played hard ball back. Naruto had the ball and playing hard ball, he shoved the girl causing he to fall over. Of course, he never wanted the blonde to get hurt!

"My ankle!" Naruto screamed as she hit the ground. The red headed boy Sasuke found out to be a boy named Gaara knelt down beside the girl.

"Naru-chan!" Ibiki shouted running over to the girl. "Oh no. Anko-koi will kill me when she finds out that you were hurt in my class!" Ibiki shouted nervsouly. Naruto only chuckled.

"Foul on Team Sakura." Shino shouted. Ibiki and Gaara helped Naruto up. Sasuke walked over to the girl and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to push you so hard." He apologised. Most everyone in the gym class gasped... An Uchiha apologised to someone. Maybe he wasn't as bad as most people thought... Even Naruto was shocked, though she hid it.

"It'll be okay. It's only a sprain." Naruto said smiling softly.

"Sasuke! Take Naru-chan to Tsunade-sama." Ibiki ordered. Naruto turned to Ibiki, pleading him to change his mind. He didn't though. "You caused the accident, you can help her to the nurse!" He ordered, acting like the old Ibiki everyone knew and was terrified of. Tsunade was the principal of the school and the nurse.

Naruto didn't like the fact that her arm was around the shoulder of Sasuke Uchiha, and he was helping her limp to her grandmother's office. "I'm still sorry for what happened..." Sasuke said softly as they made their way down the hallways. Naruto sighed, he'd said that about ten times already.

When Naruto and Sasuke walked through the doors of Tsunade's office, the woman glarred at Sasuke. "What did you do to my Mago-chan?" Tsunade asked helping Naruto sit down. Sasuke didn't know Naruto was Tsunade's grandaughter. Naruto chuckled.

"He did nothing Baa-chan." Naruto explained with a smile. "We were in gym, as you can tell by the clothes, and I tripped. I think it's only a strain." Naruto explained to her grandmother. Sasuke starred at the blonde, confused. She covered for him... He then wondered what the lady would've done if she'd found out it had been him. Kick him out of school? This Naruto girl was even more interesting than before... She had her conections around school... She was beautiful... and she could play ball.

**_A/N: Hehe. So Sasuke's starting to fall for Naruto, but he's dating Kitsune and also likes her... Ironic much? lol. Next chapter is Tenten's fiveteenth birthday party! Sleepover! Guys and Girls! XD Get ready to meet Gai and see Lee at home! :P  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Party and Closets

**Summary: **Naruto Namekaze is a normal freshmen with a not-so-normal secret life. She leads a double like as a famous singer by the name of Kistune Uzumaki. _Kistune_ is also pretending she's dating the younger Uchiha model, Sasuke. Naruto attends Suna High with her brother Kyuubi, and her friends Gaara and Temari. The Namekaze's end up moving from Suna to Konoha. Everythings fine until the Uchiha brothers randomly appear at Konoha High. Now what will _Naruto_ do?  
**Couples:** SasukeFemNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. ShikamaruTemari. NejiGaara. KibaHinata. ShinoTenten. LeeSakura. ChojiIno. DeidaraSasori. Slight Hints Of: NejiFemNaruto. GaaraFemNaruto. ShikaFemNaruto.  
**Schedule and People:**  
_First Period: Genma Shiranui - History. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino.  
Second Period: Anko Mitarashi - Science. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee.  
Third Period: Jirayia Sannin - English. - Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino.  
Fourth Period: Lunch.  
Fifth Period: Raido Namiashi - Algebra I. - Gaara, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Sakura, Lee.  
Sixth Period: Ibiki Morino - Gym. - Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ino._

**Chapter Seven: Party and Closets**

Tenten walked into second period excited. It had been three weeks since the Uchiha brothers and the Sabaku siblings showed up at Konoha High. He approached Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Choji, and Shino. "Anyone know what today is?!" She asked excitedly with a smirk on her face. Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata nodded while the others pondered for a moment.

"It's your birthday." Shino said, a small smile on his face. He'd never forget anything important to do with Tenten, though he would never say that to her face.

"You're correct! And in two days, this Saturday, I'm having a boys and girls sleepoevr at my house!" She cheered. "Lee's friends are coming too meaning Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Sasuke... but two of the four aren't bad..." She said with a shrug. The thought of Sasuke Uchiha coming to her party was good enough. She couldn't believe Lee had convenced him to come!

"So Saturday night?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Lemme guess... you're doing something this weekend too?" Tenten asked rolling her eyes. Naruto chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nope, this weekend I'm all yours, Ten-chan!" Naruto said hugging Tenten, who rolled her eyes. Naruto didn't mind going out this weekend. She hadn't been out much lately and this was going to be a good thing for her. Plus, Kyuubi and Temari were having their own friends over at the Namikaze home. They'd invited Deidara, Sasori, Haku, and Itachi. It was going to be a small little thing. They were going out to a movie or something... then they'd come home and hang out.

"Great! So you'll all come to my house on Saturday! It'll be great!" Tenten said smiling. "No need to get me a present." She said which really ment for people to bring her gifts and surprise her. She's de all 'Thank you, but you didn't have too'. Naruto chuckled sofly.

The only reason Sasuke agreed to the party was he heard Naruto was going. Now Sasuke felt ashamed of himself... He couldn't help it though. This girl was everything, plus more... Besides, Kitsune wasn't really his girlfriend, right? Wait... Why was he talking about his fake girlfriend? He couldn't really ask anyone else out, not that Naruto would be interested. Besides, he was just starting to fall for Kitsune... and Naruto didn't seem to like him very much. Her, Gaara, and Hinata weren't his biggest fans though Tenten loved him! Kiba wanted to be like him to get Kitsune...

Saturday came quick for Naruto. She and Gaara were about to leave when the doorbell rang. Naruto, being downstairs and the other three upstairs, anwsered the door. She smiled at the four teens standing on her doorstep. "Hello Itachi-san, Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun, Haku-chan." Naruto said greeting each one.

She'd gotten to know each one of the over the last three weeks. Deidara and Sasori came over the most, but on occation Itachi came over and Haku followed him... Naruto knew Haku wasn't a girl, but she called him 'chan' anyways. It didn't seem to bother him at all. He would just smile and reply, 'Hello, Naruto-chan'. At least she didn't call her 'Naru-chan'.

For some reason, she'd never called Itachi 'Itachi-kun'. It was always 'Itachi-san'. Itachi didn't like that very much. He might be a super model, but he wasnted to be treated normal. That's why he and Sasuke went to Konoha High. To try and be normal. But try was the keyword in that sentence.

"Naru-chan!" Deidara sung hugging the other blonde. He's picked up on calling her 'Naru-chan' from Temari, Minato, their neightbors, and even Kyuubi, though he only called her 'Naru'. "How have you been?" Deidara asked once he stopped hugging the girl.

"I'm fine. It's been real nice... I thought it was going to suck here when I moved over a month ago, but it's been cool since I have Temari and Gaara living with me." Naruto said to the blonde. "So you guys going to see a movie tonight?" She asked smiling.

"The Stalker." Sasori replied before Deidara could.

"It's a scary movie! When I get scared I can get Sasori-koi to hold me!" Deidara explained to Naruto. She only giggled at the though. "And you know what we're planning for tonight..." Deidara nudged the blonde in the side. Naruto chuckled softly, nodding. She knew alright. Deidara was a genius.

Itachi and Haku starred at the two blonde in confusion. Itachi looked to Sasori who only shrugged. Oh but he knew... Sasori knew just as much as Naruto did.

_--FlashBack--_

_A week ago when this night had been planned, Deidara and Sasori were over. Temari and Gaara had been in Suna for the weekend, with their uncle visiting like they promised. Kyuubi was upstairs while Deidara was explaining his plan to Naruto._

_"You really think it'll work?" Naruto asked, doughting that Deidara was right. "I mean, Itachi doesn't like Kyuubi... Well, in a way he does, but in his life... he likes Kyoto..." Naruto reminded the other blonde._

_"I know that!" Deidara said, hurt that Naruto thought he didn't remember. "..but you haven't seen the way they've been talking. Itachi even ignores Haku for Kyuubi now adays! Haku doesn't like it, but I can tell Kyuubi does... Itachi too!" Naruto gave a soft sigh as she listened to the older blonde speak._

_"How exactly do you plan to get them together?" Naruto asked as Deidara giggled girlishly._

_"Easy! Sasori-koi, tell her!" Deidara ordered, lightly slapping the red head on the back. Sasori sighed, closing his eyes. When he re-opened them, het urned to Naruto._

_"Deidara wants to go see a scary movie. He knows that Kyuubi gets scared easily, and he will end up using Itachi to hide his face in." Sasori said in one breath. Naruto blinked. That could actually work, if Haku didn't go to the movie. They had no problem against Haku, but he would just get in the way of 'Operation ItaKyuu' as Deidara named it._

_"Alright then, why not plan for next weekend?" Naruto suggested. "Take Tem with you too. Get her to keep Haku busy if he comes, and tell her of the plan." Deidara nodded, and thanked the girl for helping. Naruto smiled at the thought of Kyuubi and Itachi going out. Then she imagined how the press would take it and all Itachi's fans... Some on the girls might be upset that he'd be taken, but then again... There are those Yaoi Lovers._

_--EndFlashBack--_

"Well I'm going to be heading over to the Rock's house right now." Naruto said smiling at the four. "Have fun at your movie night, and Deidara... no sex in my house." A loud wine was heard from the pouting blonde male as he hugged his red headed boyfriend. Naruto chuckled. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted from the door. "I'm gonna leave without you!!" She shouted again. "You four can head up. I fou see Gaara, tell him I'm not waiting any longer." Naruto said with a playfull tone of voice.

Tenten smiled happily as more and more people showed up at her doorstep. The first to arrive was Hinata with Neji. Surprisingly enough, the two had started getting along with the help of Naruto. Both Hinata and Tenten could tell that Neji had a major crush on Naruto, but he wasn't the only one. They noticed how Gaara was always protective over Naruto. Naruto told them that Gaara was like her brother, but how did Gaara see Naruto was the question on their mind.

After the Hyuuga's arrived, in came Ino and Sakura. Tenten rolled her eyes when they just bardged in and ran over to Neji. She swore that one day they'd get what was coming to them. Tenten was happy when Shino showed up next.

It was weird when Hinata left her alone with Shino, to 'go help Neji with Sakura and Ino', or so Hinata had said she was doing. In reality, she was giving Shino some alone time with Tenten. She hoped Shino would confess his feelings to Tenten for her birthday or something.

Kiba showed up next, interupting Tenten and Shino's alone time. Hinata took Kiba away from the two, saying that she had to talk to them. After Kiba got away from Hinata, and started talking to Shino, Choji and Shikamaru showed up. After them, Sasuke... Then Naruto and Gaara.

No one was surprised when Naruto and Gaara came in together. After all, they lived together. That was one thing both Sasuke, Neji, and another boy in the house wished they could do. Yes, both Neji and sasuke liked Naruto, but they weren't the only ones with a soft spot for the blonde. A certain brunette... a very lazy brunette who wouldn't go out of his way for anything, had a crush on Naruto though he took no concideration into it, knowing that the competition would be to... _troublesome._

Once everyone got there, Tenten put on some music and the party really started to heat up. Naruto was dancing with Gaara. Sasuke was being forced to dance with Ino and Sakura, both fighting over her. Of all people, Lee was chatting with Tenten. Even Tenten and Lee were getting along since Naruto showed up.

It was getting pretty dark when Tenten suggested that they play spin-the-bottle. Once everyone had agreed, they sat in in a circle in the Rock's living room."Who wants to go first?" Tenten asked excitedly. She was extremely hyper along with Kiba and Naruto. The three of them had too much sugar.

"Why don't you go first, birthday girl." Naruto said, just as excited as Tenten sounded. Tenten nodded, taking the bottle that they had found. She spun it and the bottle landed on... Kiba.

"You've gotta be kiding me!" Both Kiba and Tenten shouted at the same time. "Let's play a different game!" Tenten said quickly before she had to kiss Kiba. Everyone except Sakura and Ino laughed at that. "Truth or dare is the game, Tenten is my name!" Tenten said grinning evily. "And I'm going to ask Kiba, truth or dare?" Kiba chose truth. Tenten smirked, and everyone fell silent. "If I hadn't decided to change the game, would you ave kissed me?" Naruto and Choji bursted out laughing when they saw the look on Kiba's face.

"Hellz no!" Kiba shouted frantically. "I mean, a peck maybe..." He lowered his voice. Tenten chuckled. "My turn! Naruto!" The blonde looked to Kiba. "Truth of dare?" He wore his wolf grin. Naruto choose turth. "Do you like anyone in this room? Like, do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" A couple boys perked up to thsi question, wanting to know if she did.

"In this room... Nope." Naruto anwsered breaking three hearts with one word without knowing it. "I mean, there are guys in this room I find... attractive, but none I actually have a crush on, or at least yet." She giggled. The three boys we're okay again. Just with that, their hopes were brought back up. "Okay my turn and I pick, Tenten, truth or dare." Tenten choose dare after a moment. "I dare you to tell your father your pregnant." Tenten and Lee's eyes widened as they both thought of how he'd kill Tenten.

"That's harsh, Naruto! You don't know Gai!" Kiba shouted chuckling, as he still thought it would be funny. Tenten pouted, crossing her arms. She hoped her father wouldn't get too pissed, but then again.. Gai had the 'abstinace is the key to a happy marriage' talk with both of his children. If he found out Tenten was pregnant, even if she wasn't, he'd flip.

Once Tenten had finished her dare, and everyone convised Gai that it was a dare and Tenten was not a whore or anything around that area, Tenten decided once again to change the game. She said, "I'm the birthday-girl, I'll change it if I want to!" They all believed she just didn't want to get in trouble. Now they were playing Seven Minutes In Heaven, but with five minutes instead of seven. The first two to go into the closet together were Sakura and Kiba. Both had not wanted to go in, but rules were rules. You had to go in for five minutes. Anything could happen.

Sakura and Kiba walked out five minutes later. The only thing everyone heard while the two were in the closet was them fighting. It got annoying... sooo annoying. Next to go in were Naruto and Neji. Everyone saw Lee whisper something to Neji before the two entered the closet.

Neji and Naruto were standing in the pitch black closet, each on opposite ends of the closet. It was a walk in closet, so they weren't squished together. Naruto stumbled around, looking for the light switch. She turned it on and looked at Neji. The boy was looking down at the ground, almost as if he looked nervous. "You okay, Neji-kun?" Naruto asked concerned for her one of her newest friends. Yes, she had become friends with Neji and Lee, but not Sakura, Ino, or Sasuke. For some reason, Sasuke was trying, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine Naruto." Neji assured the girl, liring to himself and her. "I just..." He paused for a moment. "This is seven minutes in heaven, right? We're supposed to be able to do anything we want without getting in trouble... correct?" Neji asked slowly and firmly. Naruto nodded, not catching on.

"I don't understand, Neji-kun... Don't you know the ru-" Naruto was cut off when a pair of warm lips touched hers, bringing shock to her body. Neji leaned back slowly, only inches from Naruto's face. "Ne-neji-k-kun?" Naruto asked, a bright red color. Neji smirked, his face closing in on Naruto's until their lips crashed again. Naruto was once again taken by surprise, but for some reason... she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around Neji's neck and his around her waist.

The two broke apart, only inches from each other again. Naruto, a deep red now, pulled her arms away from Neji, slwoly lowering them to her side. She turned around so her back was facing Neji, but his arms were still around her body. His head gently rested on her shoulder, and she shivered. Why had she done that?

"I'm sorry, I had too..." Neji said softly in Naruto's ear. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, do you?" Naruto turned her head to face Neji's. He swas smiling so peacefully. He looked almost god-like with the little bit of light that was in the closet shinning down in his face. His pale blue eyes were glistening against his skin. Naruto gulepd nervously. "I've been waiting a long time to do that."

Naruto manuvered her way out of Neji's arms. "Neji-kun..." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." She said firmly, still a little shy from the kiss that they had shared. Neji's facial expression fell. "You're very nice and all but-" But what? Could she tell Neji that she had a boyfriend? That Sasuke Uchiha was her boyfriend? Of course not! Sasuke didn't even know... "I'm sorry Neji-kun..." She whispered. The door opened and there stood a smirking Kiba.

"Anything good happen?" He asked jokingly. Naruto glarred at him and hit him on the arm. Tenten looked at her brother who was looking at Neji. The boy looked upset somewhat, but nodded at Lee. What had happened? She didn't know, but somehow she was going to get it out of Naruto.

In the end, not everyone stayed the night. Only Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke ended up staying. Choji had gone home because his father wanted him up early, Shino said he didn't feel well, but everyone else knew it was because he couldn't stay the night with Tenten, Shikamaru said sleepovers were too troublesome, and Tenten couldn't stand anymore of Ino and Sakura so she kicked them out. Things for Naruto only got weirder that night... She overheard Tenten and Hinata talking while Gaara was off with Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. Why Sasuke stayed, no one knew, but Tenten was happy. Only another reason Shino left.

Naruto was trying no to get caught. She leaned closer to the wall, trying to listen. "Do you think he'll confess?" It was Tenten who asked. Did they know about what happened with Neji? Did he really like her?

"I don't know, but if he deosn't move soon... I think Neji's starting to make his move on her too..." Hinata whispered back. Wait... if it wasn't Neji they were talking about, then who?

**_A/N: So i had gotten some requests about wanting this to be GaaNaru, NejiNaru, and ShikaNaru... so I'm gonna add thsoe in as subs. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Sakura and Ino got kicked out!! xD I had to do it... By the way, I seriously HAD to update today so I could tell everyone that today is June 9th, ot 6/9. Haha. 69! xD And!! TOMORROW'S MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! xD Then I'm off for 3 and a half months... and I'll be a sophomore! I won't be a freshywoman anymore!! :)  
Lot's of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
